Sky Fate
by Suiseki
Summary: El sol iluminaba caloroso las dos largas filas que componían los participantes para la audición... Kanae había visto demasiadas caras conocidas por allí... oyó de pronto unos gritos inesperados que provenían de su espalda. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver al famoso cantante de visual kei del que tanto le había hablado Kyoko salir de una lujosa limusina.


Hola, esta historia es un regalo para mi queridisima y amada Shizenai :), por el día de su cumple jojojojojo (aunque ya vengo algo tarde xD), disfrutalo muchooooooo.

Se enfoca en Kanae Kotonami y Fuwa Sho, tendrá una duración de dos capítulos.

Se me ha hecho interesante explorar nuevas posibilidades de este anime/manga XD

Betado por mi darling Shizenai xD

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Skip Beat le pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten de la primera parte.

* * *

**Sky Fate**

**Parte I**

La vida está cargada de giros inesperados; a veces son favorables y oportunos, y otras, en cambio, no hay lugar demasiado alejado donde esconderse de ellos.

La culpa de que todo esto suceda es el "sujeto". Él se encarga de hacer que mil situaciones se desplieguen de acuerdo a todos los elementos que se van formando a lo largo de su actuación en la vida.

Kanae Kotonami tenía muy presente esto. Sabía demasiado bien que no iba a hacerse estrella de la noche a la mañana, para ello tenía que esforzarse más en su carrera y así ser reconocida, y quizá, respetada algún día.

La mejor manera de lograrlo era empezando a ser popular entre los televidentes, con lo cual, necesitaba llenar más minutos televisivos; salir en más comerciales, participar en más dramas y colaborar en más películas.

La suerte tocaba a su puerta justo aquel día.

Kotonami recibió una invitación para adicionar para el papel principal femenino de un nuevo drama llamado "Sky Fate", de Horizon Entertaiment. Era la primera vez que ambicionaba un papel principal. Sus actuaciones en los comerciales y sus papeles pequeños en los dramas habían empujado esta oportunidad hacia ella y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharla.

La actriz sacó el manojo de hojas del sobre amarillento y se dispuso a leer:

_« Sky Fate._

_El cielo estaba pintado de un azul brillante el primer día de la universidad y Midori Sato esperaba un inicio agradable._

_Un pasado trágico persiste en su mente, un hombre le toma un interés inmediato, y más tarde ella descubre que es un romance vetado, pues este hombre es uno de sus nuevos profesores._

_El profesor Takeshi Ota no hace nada para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella; sin embargo, ella se rehusa a ser el nuevo entretenimiento del profesor._

_Un buen día, Midori y Takeshi se encuentran mirando el cielo y se conmueven al ver sus expresiones. Mágicamente empieza a tener un interés por él que no puede refrenarse por más tiempo. Ambos son almas gemelas.»_

—¡Qué cursi, por favor! —profirió Kanae al terminar de leer la sinopsis del nuevo drama.

Al voltear las hojas se dio cuenta de que el libreto incluía la escena que tenía que interpretar en la audición. Una sonrisa estiró sus labios.

Aquello sería pan comido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—Repíteme otra vez por qué debería ir a esa audición… —enfatizó el rubio muy disgustado.

—Sería muy bueno para tu carrera profesional —apuntó Shouko—. Hoy en día el mundo del espectáculo exige que los cantantes sean multifacéticos, y es evidente que lo más exitosos tienen ya un largo recorrido en la pantalla pequeña.

—Mi carrera profesional ya está bastante bien encarrilada, gracias —La mujer tropezó con él cuando detuvo abruptamente su paso—. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta no soy uno de esos afeminados cantantes de pop comercial...

La despachó con la sonrisa de suficiencia que le caracterizaba y Shouko se cruzó firmemente de brazos para ver cómo se acomodaba en un sillón como si realmente ya hubiese dicho su última palabra.

—Tu popularidad aumentará...

—No quiero niñas tontas que gritan y cambien de ídolo más que de camisa. Soy yo quien selecciona a sus admiradoras... —apuntó muy orgulloso de aquello. Luego se colocó un auricular en la oreja.

—Esta oportunidad logrará que seas un artista completo —insistió la agente, obstinada.

—Prefiero ser el mejor en lo mío y no un bueno para nada como los demás.

—... y tendrías la oportunidad de apropiarte de los dominios de Tsuruga Ren. Además de ganarte el respeto de sus más fervientes defensores.

Un repentino silencio se expandió por la habitación. Shouko apreció la rigidez que se apoderó de Fuwa Sho mientras miraba pensativo a la nada. Entonces supo que le había ganado.

—Viéndolo así suena interesante —trató de decir con el mayor desgano que podía fingir—. Sí, quizás sea bueno salir de la rutina.

—Me alegra que pienses eso —asintió ella con una sonrisa.

—Además, no es como si no hiciera bien todo lo que me propongo...

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensaba.

El cantante japonés había reanudado su labor de deshacer el aparatoso enredo de sus auriculares cuando un golpe enorme e inquietante hizo retumbar toda la habitación. Shotaro miró desconcertado a su agente cuando ésta se sacudió las manos después de haber colocado la pila de libros sobre la mesa que tenía delante.

—Pues a trabajar.

—Por favor… —bufó con ganas—. Esto no es nada.

—Por eso mismo. Cuanto antes acabes con esto antes podremos reanudar el resto de asuntos. Te dejare solo, y si tienes alguna duda, llámame.

El chico hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y Shouko dejó la habitación con una pizca de diversión en los ojos. Era consciente de que el mundo de la actuación no le era del todo ajeno a su representado, pues la importancia de transmitir los sentimientos ligados a sus canciones era uno de los puntos vitales de todo buen cantante. Sin embargo, creer que iría sobrado sin aportar un poco de esfuerzo sería demasiado ingenuo por su parte. La soberbia mataría a ese chico antes de dejar que le viera estudiando tanto sobre algo que había despreciado siempre. Por ello, era mejor dejarlo a solas.

La habitación se inundó de silencio.

—Veamos... —masculló mientras sacaba el libro de uno de los sobres—. Sky Fate ¿eh?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El sol iluminaba caloroso las dos largas filas que componían los participantes para la audición: una para chicos y otra para chicas. Kanae había visto demasiadas caras conocidas por allí, actrices con las que ya había competido por su papel en los comerciales y otras por las que alguna vez se había visto vencida. No obstante, estaba segura de sus capacidades y sabía perfectamente que tenía tantas posibilidades de obtener ese papel como cualquier otra.

Entre el cuchicheo natural a su alrededor, oyó de pronto unos gritos inesperados que provenían de su espalda. Enseguida se volteó para averiguar qué sucedía y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver al famoso cantante de visual kei del que tanto le había hablado Kyoko salir de una lujosa limusina.

Kotonami enarcó una ceja. Había oído hablar de su arrogancia, pero pasearse en gloria y majestad frente a aquel puñado de candidatos a un pedacito de fama que él ya tenía bien consagrada, le parecía infantil incluso para él.

—¿Qué demonios pasa con este tipo? —Apartó la vista con desdén, pero la creciente expectación de la multitud le hizo saber que el espectáculo no había acabado. Exasperada, volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro para darse cuenta de que la celebridad musical se dirigía justo hacia ellos.

«_No me digas que... No, claro, ni yo puedo tener tan mala suerte_», pensó antes de que la idea de que él hubiera acudido a aquel lugar por la misma razón que ella se volviese preocupante.

Se fijó en que discutía con una elegante mujer que, debía tratarse de su manager, acerca de cierta pérdida de tiempo y de lo humillante que resultaba estar allí rodeado de gente que jamás estaría a su altura.

Una creciente palpitación comenzó a molestar en su sien derecha y Kanae apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar algo indecoroso.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo aquella pobre mujer luchando por calmar sus nervios hasta que él decidió finalmente unirse a la fila, cruzado de brazos y con un aire de aburrimiento insoportable. Kanae estaba felicitando mentalmente a su amiga por haberse deshecho de tremendo cretino y quedó a punto de darse media vuelta cuando él pareció reparar en su existencia en el mundo.

—¿Y tú qué miras?

Inmediatamente, Kanae movió la cabeza a ambos lados. Por supuesto, todo el mundo le estaba mirando, ¿por qué le habría molestado precisamente ella? Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que sólo ella le observaba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—Te acabo de hacer una pregunta, ¿ hay algo aquí que te guste?

—¿Cómo? Yo sólo estaba... —Como era de esperarse, su rostro se puso tan rojo como su blusa.

—Un momento —la cortó—. Yo te conozco, ¿verdad?

—Dios me libre... —masculló entre dientes mientras le daba la espalda.

La chica suspiró aliviada luego de percatarse que había perdido el interés en ella. Algo apretó sus hombros, y cuando giró el cuello, él estaba tan cerca que la impresión le atoró la garganta.

—¡Qué demo-..!

—Vaya... —dijo con una entremezcla de diversión y malicia—. Pero si es la amiguita de Kyoko. Sí, la chica que la acompaña en el comercial. Lo cierto es que eras lo único a destacar en ese aburrido anuncio, aunque tampoco es que tuvieras una gran competencia.

La actriz le miró pasmada. Él emitía tanta hostilidad hacia ella que los mil improperios que quiso escupirle en la cara se quedaron sencillamente a mitad de su garganta.

—Y dime, ¿cómo está, la _gran_ celebridad de LME, Kyoko?

—Enamorándose poco a poco de Tsuruga Ren.

Por primera vez, su odiosa sonrisa de arrogancia quedó congelada.

—Es broma... —añadió sonriendo falsamente, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que era tan cierto como la vida misma—. Solo quería ver qué reacción tomabas… Fue bastante divertido.

—Mira, chica, me parece que no sabes con quien...

Sho fue interrumpido por una voz a lo lejos amplificada mediante un megáfono.

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir, especialmente en un día tan caluroso. Voy a explicarles cómo será la mecánica —anunció un hombre—. Como ya habrán notado, hay dos filas que se distinguen por el género, sin embargo, sólo existe una prueba y deberán ir en parejas para realizarla. Por lo tanto, la persona más próxima a ustedes en este mismo momento será la pareja con la que contaran para determinar su victoria en esta audición.

La multitud estalló enseguida en protestas y cuchicheos ruidosos.

—¡Tranquilos, por favor! Esto no quiere decir que ambos vayan a ser descalificados, del mismo modo que no necesariamente los dos serán escogidos. Únicamente seleccionaremos a los mejores. —El hombre dio una palmada muy enérgica—. ¡Vamos! ¡Den su mayor esfuerzo! En cinco minutos la primera pareja entrará a realizar la audición.

La gente seguían parloteando a su alrededor, pero para Kanae Kotonami fue como si el cuelo se hubiese tragado a todos. Ella miró a Fuwa Sho y éste le lanzó la misma mirada de reprobación.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—No me puedo creer que...

La chica se cruzó de brazos con molestia. Después de todo, ella era la única con experiencia interpretativa y él sólo supondría una desventaja. Por supuesto, no cabe duda de que el cantante tenía otro punto de vista muy distinto.

—Más vale que no estropees mi actuación —le amenazó ceñuda.

—No me hagas reír, guapa —respondió con una sonrisa seca.

La verdad es que muchas de las chicas voltearon a ver a Kanae con un aire amenazador que ella borró con la más letal de las expresiones que solían usar con sus sobrinos pequeños cuando estos se volvían insoportables. Al fin y al cabo, no había razón para esos resentimientos. Que Fuwa Sho fuese una estrella ya consagrada no la favorecería en absoluto, como explícitamente acababan de explicarles.

Una hora después llegó su turno para audicionar. Un hombre de rostro exageradamente amable los recibió a ambos.

—Gracias por esperar. En este salón está todo lo que necesitan. Tómense su tiempo para analizar lo que crean oportuno, y cuando estén preparados, por favor, comuníquennoslo.

El cuarto no era tan grande, al fondo se encontraba una mesa donde los productores del drama estaban sentados, bebían agua mientras hacían anotaciones de las actuaciones anteriores.

En otra mesa, al lado derecho, se encontraban las provisiones que iban a necesitar, como una libreta y algunos cigarros.

—Estoy lista. Te estoy esperando —le dijo a Sho todavía resentida.

—Empecemos de una vez.

Kanae agarró el cuaderno, Sho tomó un cigarrillo y se pusieron en sus posiciones.

_La actriz empezó a caminar en el cuarto mientras se imaginaba que iba recorriendo los diversos caminos de la universidad, familiarizándose con cada espacio que conocía._

_Inesperadamente, se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado del salón donde iba a tener su primera clase, por tanto, dio media vuelta bruscamente y chocó con una persona que la hizo caer de bruces._

—_Oww —gimió mientras se sobaba su hombro derecho._

—_Lo siento… estaba apurado, no me fijé por donde iba, ¿estás bien? —Ambos cruzaron sus miradas cuando él le tendió la mano, sin embargo, no pareció querer soltarla incluso cuando ella ya se había incorporado del suelo—. Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque tú eres exactamente la chica que he estado buscando en mis sueños. _

_Ella se sorprendió, roja como un tomate y sin apenas aliento. La mano que aún apretaba la suya, ardía ahora, y la sonrisa de aquél que aún continuaba observándola apasionadamente la hizo sentir nerviosa._

—_Disculpa, yo también tengo prisa... —respondió presurosa mientras retiraba de un movimiento rápido la mano._

_Él se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista. Entonces, suspiró. Aquello parecía sin duda un buen inicio._

La escena había llegado a su fin, los productores estaban tan inmersos en la escena que apenas hacían anotaciones. Uno de ellos finalmente pudo decir:

—Excelente trabajo, de verdad. Por favor pasen a la habitación siguiente y esperen noticias. Pronto daremos los resultados.

Ambos abandonaron el lugar para incorporarse a la cámara contigua. Kanae era consciente de que las buenas críticas no habían sido exclusivamente gracias a ella. Llevaba en el mundo del espectáculo lo suficiente como para comprender que si no existía química entre los participantes la actuación estaba condenada al fracaso. Y, el hecho de que aquel cretino tuviese talento en sus dominios la hacía sentirse enojada.

No intercambió una palabra con él desde entonces, y pocos minutos más tarde los encargados del casting llegaron como habían prometido.

—La decisión no fue fácil. Se han evaluado muchos aspectos, pero siempre hay alguien que destaca por encima del resto, y esta ocasión debo felicitar a Kanae Kotonami y Fuwa Sho. Por favor, celébrenlo luego, y a los demás, les doy las gracias por haber participado. Nos urge que de una manera ordenada vayan retirándose.

Nadie estaba contento con el resultado, muchos pensaban que todo estaba amañado desde el principio, pero se marcharon con su indignación.

Una vez que el lugar estuvo vacío el presidente de la agencia Horizon Entertainment, dio las felicitaciones a los elegidos.

—Enhorabuena, soy Masaki Kuwabara y antes de nada, quiero decirles que son los mejores que he visto, sinceramente. Sin embargo, tengo que darles una mala noticia, y es que este drama no va a poder grabarse.

—¿Disculpe? Entonces, ¿qué sentido tienen estas audiciones? —respondió Kanae desconcertada y casi tan furiosa como Sho.

—Déjenme explicarles —pidió el hombre con una sonrisa tranquilizada. Luego su rostro pareció ensombrecerse—. Lo que sucede es que el guión que tienen en sus manos es una obra original de mi padre. El rodaje de un drama así nos tomaría meses, y lamentablemente, la edad de mi padre no nos permite tomarnos tanto tiempo. Pese a ello, quiero que vea su última obra interpretada, por lo que pretendo llevar a cabo su actuación en un estudio privado. Mi padre podría disfrutarlo como es su último deseo. —Temeroso de que le interrumpieran, el hombre agregó—: Por supuesto, la remuneración será grande y los términos del contrato no cambiarán en absoluto.

Kanae tenía una cuestión en mente, pero su compañero en el reparto se le adelantó.

—La remuneración, señor Masaki, no era el aliente para todos. —El cantante lucía visiblemente ofendido—. Si ése era su único recurso para disponer de sus actores, no entiendo por qué llevó a cabo esta audición. Cualquiera lo habría hecho por la mitad de lo que está ofreciendo.

—Cualquiera, pero no el mejor —refutó el hombre sin vacilar—. La interpretación en vivo es más difícil que aquella que puede repetirse una y otra vez en un estudio. Por eso era necesario encontrar a los más indicados para desempeñar este reto, y sé que ustedes son exactamente lo que he estado buscando.

—Supongo que aceptar sería una buena forma de mejorar mis habilidades —agregó Kanae—. Sin duda, puede contar conmigo.

Aquella pequeña modificación no cambiaba las razones que la habían llevado allí, y además, aquel hombre tan comprometido con los deseos de su padre le inspiraba cierta ternura que no podía ignorar simplemente.

El rostro del director se iluminó de inmediato y estaba algo más esperanzado cuando volteó a ver al muchacho.

—¿Qué opina usted, señor Fuwa?

—Lo siento mucho, pero primero debería contactar con mi manager... —respondió desanimado, mientras se subía la cremallera de su chaqueta y se alejaba del sitio. Kanae apretó las mandíbulas ante tal falta de sensibilidad y acercándose más al director elevó la voz para asegurarse de que el chico también la escucharía.

—No se lamente, señor Masaki. —Su voz sonaba burlona—. Sólo está asustado. Este trabajo le viene grande y con su renuncia le aseguro que le está haciendo un favor. Debería dejar estos asuntos para los verdaderos profesionales de la interpretación...

De inmediato, como si sus palabras hubiese activado un extraño interruptor, Fuwa Sho giró sobre sus talones y volvió hacia ellos con un extraño brillo de excitación en los ojos ante la proposición indirecta de un desafío.

—Te voy a cerrar esa boca tan grande, _profesional_ de la actuación —farfulló con burla. Luego le tendió una mano al director—. Haré lo que pide, señor Masaki.

Sin más demora, el director y el resto del equipo los acompañaron hasta el automóvil que los conduciría hasta la locación acordada. Después de un rato dando vueltas, atravesando extraños callejones y barrios casi desérticos, llegaron a la casa donde aguardaba el padre de Masaki Kuwabara en su estudio.

El edificio era un poco antiguo pero tenía el aspecto de ser inmenso.

—Hemos llegado. Por favor, antes de que entren, ¿podrían dejar sus teléfonos aquí afuera?

—Ni hablar... —respondió Sho casi de forma automática.

—¡Menso! —intervino Kanae—. Si estamos actuando en vivo sería una distracción que sonara de repente, ¿no te parece?

—Eso mismo iba a decir, gracias, señorita Kanae. De igual forma, habrá descansos de vez en cuando, así que en ellos podrán tomarlos de nuevo y atender sus asuntos personales.

Kanae respondió con una rotunda aprobación mientras Sho arrojó su teléfono contra el asiento con un sonido que parecía un gruñido de hiena malhumorada.

—Pues, adelante, los extras ya deberían estar adentro esperándolos.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa y en cuanto sus pies cruzaron la puerta principal, ésta se cerró bruscamente mientras se escuchaba el sonido de una llave haciendo su trabajo.

—Se lo toman demasiado en serio.

Kanae correspondió al comentario del chico inspeccionando el lugar y acunando un presentimiento cada vez más inquietante.

—Si se supone que los extras ya deberían estar aquí… ¿Por qué no se escucha ningún ruido?

—No me digas que… —susurró Sho repentinamente pálido.

Al instante, una voz proveniente de unas bocinas encubiertas retumbó en las paredes.

—A pesar del mundo en el que vivimos, la gente sigue siendo demasiado crédula... —Kanae y Sho reconocieron la voz del director Masaki en el acto—. Últimas noticias; están secuestrados.

Sólo entonces se hizo el silencio.

Continuará…

* * *

He aquí el final de la primera parte, apuesto a que nadie se esperaba eso del final xDDDD (ni yo me lo esperaba, pero de repente salio sin mas xD)

Espero sus reviews, que tengan un buen día.

PS: Darling yo se que si te gustoooo muahahahahaha, ¿me recompensarás con algo? guiño guiño xDDDDD


End file.
